Second Skeleton
by orunitia
Summary: From the first time he laid eyes on her to the last, Gin does what he does for Rangiku, the most important person in his life. A drabble fic exploring their tumultuous relationship. Gin's POV.
1. Found

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters are created and owned by Tite Kubo. **

**A/N: This is a drabble-ish fic about the relationship between Gin and Rangiku. I don't quite know how long I'm making this yet, when it will be done, etc. So this is just 1/? of entries. Hope you enjoy! Rated for violence.**

* * *

_You cut me down a tree and brought it back to me_

_And that's what made me see where I was going wrong_

_You put me on a shelf and kept me for yourself_

_I can only blame myself, you can only blame me_

_And I could write a song a hundred miles long_

_Well, that's where I belong and you belong with me_

_And I could write it down or spread it all around_

_Get lost and then get found, or swallowed in the sea_

_- "Swallowed in the Sea" by Coldplay_

* * *

_Chapter One: Found_

"Rangiku…" He let her name roll off the tip of his tongue, enjoying the way it sounded on his lips. It was a pretty name, for a pretty girl.

His new houseguest glanced up from her cup of water, and he held his breath. Even with her hair still a tangled mess, a face covered in dirt, and clothes tattered and torn, she was the loveliest creature he had ever seen. He was still only a little boy, but he had been so lonesome before he had found her and there was something about her that calmed and comforted him—in spite of the wary look in her large, pale blue eyes.

"Rangiku." He said it again, in a more firm tone, as though he was confirming her existence in his life from now until the end of time. She raised an eyebrow at him and pouted, before she pointed a shaky finger in his direction.

"Hey, I don't remember giving you permission to use my first name." Her voice was hoarse and she coughed painfully once she had finished speaking. His smile grew in return.

"You don't trust me." He said, rather than asked. "It's okay, but I jus' thought since we were going ta be livin' together we might as well get ta know each other."

"Living together?" She replied, slightly dumbfounded. She placed the cup down on his makeshift table and tried to stand—he stopped smiling and adopted an expression of concern. "Y-You've been very kind, but we barely know each other…I mean…what if you…"

"Hurt you?" He finished her sentence when she wouldn't. The jut of her bottom lip remained firm as she managed to stand, and he supposed that she might be the stubborn sort of gal. He stood as well, and approached her—pausing when she flinched from his hand, "Do I frighten you, Rangiku?"

"I…I don't know." She muttered, swaying slightly.

"That's not a yes." His lips slowly curved into a genuine smile, "I could be your friend, Rangiku…I mean, you can trust me." She relaxed only slightly, and he felt even more drawn to her. She was lovely, yes, but she was far from stupid—he liked that about her. He reached out to her again and held her hand gently, and when he spoke he spoke earnestly, "I found you. I would never hurt you, Rangiku."

She stared at him a moment, blinked and then sat back down, "I believe you."

They sat together in silence for a while, as she ate and drank her fill, and he was content. Gin had long since been accustomed to the absence of sound in his broken down shack of a home, but once Rangiku had finished eating, she began to chat with him. And for someone who had never shared anything with anyone, Gin gave up bits and pieces of himself to her with surprising ease. Rangiku made everything easier, clearer.


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters are created and owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Questions_

Gin maintained his fox-like grin as he stared at Rangiku from across the table. She seemed perplexed by his questions, but he would not be persuaded out of the conversation. She had been living with him for a few weeks and yet she did not remember a thing from before they met. She did not remember the incident, but there was something clawing at the back of his mind that needed answers. He wanted so badly for her to remember.

"I'm sorry Gin, I don't know how I got there and I don't know if anything happened to me." She replied, her tone agitated. He figured that she had grown tired of his passive-aggressive interrogation, but even so she hadn't gotten _angry_ with him. He realized she wanted to know just as much as he did, but could not force herself to recall the missing memories. It was as if they had vanished altogether. She sighed and massaged her temples, "I just, I remember…" She stopped and drifted off into thought, her gaze staring straight through him.

"What, Rangiku? What do you remember?" He urged, though his tone lacked the impatience he felt internally.

"I remember thinking that I was going to die there." She wet her dry lips, "And then I remember you, with your arms full of persimmons."

He remained silent for a few moments, allowing her words to sink in. Even though she could not remember, he could not forget. He felt angry every time he thought about it and those men, they who would harm Rangiku—someone he had grown rather fond of in the part few weeks. He had never been fond of anyone before. She had irreversibly changed that for him, she had even changed him and his way of life. Perhaps it was only the logic of a little boy, but he was quite certain she was the most important person he had ever met.

"Ah, it's okay Rangiku. I'm sure your memories will come back." He patted the top of her head in an effort to comfort her, and she offered him a sheepish smile in return. It seemed as though she had become more used to him and no longer minded physical contact between them. That made him happy.

Satisfied with his attempt to get her to talk, he stood up and headed for the door. He never looked back at her, for he was afraid that if he did, the look in her eye would make him want to stay. And he couldn't, he had to take care of her.

"Gin?" She called after him, he didn't stop, "Gin! Where are you going?"

"Out." He said cryptically, "Stay here, Rangiku."

"Gin?" She asked after him once more, but he was already out the door and her voice was but a whisper that tickled his ear.


	3. Answers

_**Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters are created and owned by Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Answers_

_I will kill him._ Gin thought again, as he sat in the gloom of the forest. The group of Shinigami's and the ringleader had left hours ago. He was alone in the dark, with only his thoughts to keep him company. He said his task to himself again, this time out loud, "I will kill him."

He had always been mature beyond his years, being a poor orphan would do that to you, but there was severity in his words, a determination. He knew what this goal of his meant. He would kill this man, and many more others. He would kill good people, as well as bad. He would hurt others. He would break his promise to Rangiku. He would probably hurt her, too.

_They took something from her. They hurt her. They almost killed her._

The wind blew in the leaves above him, and a chill crawled down his spine. He trembled, though he wasn't sure if it was the wind or the sick feeling in his gut. He needed to get back home, get back to her. He forced himself to stand and walk in the general direction of his home. He became apprehensive once he reached his destination.

"Smile, Gin." He told himself, though his face felt heavy and sad, "Smile or she'll know something's wrong and she'll cry." He couldn't stand the sight of her tears, so he made himself happy and entered the house.

_She'll probably hate me, one day._


	4. Eyes

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters are created and owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Eyes_

"Can I ask you something, Gin?"

He glanced up to see that Rangiku was standing in the doorway, looking down at him expectantly. He shrugged his slender shoulders, "Of course, anything."

Her eyes narrowed on him, her expression was dead serious. She strolled into the room and sat herself down next to him, scrutinizing his face with great detail. When he didn't flinch, she leaned in closer, narrowing her eyes even more. Suddenly, a nervous burst of laughter escaped him as he felt his cheeks flush slightly.

"What're you starin' at?" He demanded, admittedly flustered by her closeness and the look in her eye.

"Why do you hide your eyes from everyone, Gin?" Rangiku's voice was calm and sincere, her expression softening slightly. His mouth opened as though to respond, but all the witty quips that he had prepared seemed to vanish from thought. He sat there for a moment, mouth agape, and considered her question seriously. She remained quietly patient, and in the end he decided to be honest with her.

"An old man once told me that our eyes are the windows to the soul." His voice contained a hint of sarcasm, in spite of the fact that he took this very seriously. "And I figured, if everyone can see your eyes, then everyone can see your soul."

She raised one eyebrow in response and pouted slightly, perhaps she didn't like his answer. Perhaps she didn't believe him. She folded her arms across her chest and opened her mouth to say something else, but he cut her off.

"Besides, girls like a mysterious type of guy. Right, Rangiku?" He teased her and liked the telltale blush that covered the tops of her cheeks when he said it. She was pretty when she blushed.

She stood up in a hurry and stammered out, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" before she left the room. He laughed at her little scene, though his own cheeks still felt warm to the touch.


	5. Snake

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters are created and owned by Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Snake_

He woke to her startled scream.

"Rangiku!" He shouted, completely abandoning his calm composure. He leapt from the bed and sprinted to the front door, which had been left ajar. Sunlight blinded him for an instant and he cried out to her once more, "Rangiku! What's…wrong?"

Once his eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, he saw Rangiku kneeling on the ground, inspecting something. She turned to face him, with an expression of embarrassment plastered across her face, "Oh, Gin! I'm sorry that I woke you!" She attempted to laugh it off and waved her hands dismissively.

"What's _wrong_?" He repeated, feeling his heart rate finally begin to go back down.

"I found this little guy and," She presented him with a small snake, probably just a baby, "I thought he was venomous, but he isn't. I was a little surprised, that's all. I'm sorry you were worried."

"Well, you _did_ scream." He replied more light-heartedly, grinning slightly. He knelt down beside her and looked at the snake—surprisingly, the animal raised its head to peer back at him. It was bone white in color, with beady black eyes that seemed to stare right through him, down to his soul. "You're not scared of snakes, Rangiku?"

"Well, I never want to meet a poisonous one, but no not really." She replied with a shrug.

"Some people say that serpents are a symbol of vengefulness…" He said idly, tilting his head as the snake did so. His smile grew and his voice became distant, "Some also say that they mean dual expression."

"What do you mean? Like two faces?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his little trance and glanced at her. She was trying to read him again. He could always tell when she tried to decipher and break him down, as though he was a puzzle to solve. His grin did not waver, "Yeah, kinda. Basically it means that they're both good and evil, I guess."

She stared at him with her big, blue eyes and his expression faltered only for a moment. He thought about his unspoken vow to her, that he would avenge her no matter the costs. That was what he was, a snake with two faces and a vengeance. He grinned widely and spoke in a teasing tone, "I'm surprised you like snakes Rangiku! They're cold-blooded, not to mention creepy and sneaky."

She made a face and shoved his shoulder playfully, before she stood up. She glanced towards the sky and shaded her eyes from the sun. Then she laughed, and it was the sweetest sound he had ever, "That might be so, but all they need to do is bask in the sun for a little while and they'll warm up." She turned her face to his and offered him a hand up, but he hesitated. He just wanted to keep this moment the way it was and he was afraid of ruining it, but his reluctance worried her all the same. Her smile faded and she murmured his name, "Gin?"

He must watch himself more closely, so as not to worry her so much. With a smile still on his face, he reached up and took her hand in his, lacing his thin fingers in between hers. She held onto his hand tightly, while his grip was loose and carefree, although he did not really want to let go.

_If I'm the snake, then she is the golden sun._


End file.
